Just Like Magic
by Scarlet-Deciet
Summary: Gracie Turner is attending the first year of Hogwarts. Will sharing a compartment with MWPP and hating Malfoy, make her one of the Marauders? Rated T for later chapters. Just like your avarage teenage story, love, hate, friendship and complications. R
1. The Cliqued Biginning

Chapter 1The Cliqued Beginning

Gracie Turner stood silently on platform 9 ¾ , her tiny body twitching from fear and uneasiness. Right in front of her was the magnificent Hogwarts Express, hooting and ready to leave. Gracie was a muggle born, well that was what the people who came to inform her had said. A witch, with non-magical parents.

Her parents, Louis and Rosie Turner, had not taken the news well and considered her, for short, a** freak.**

Her father had gone berserk and locked her in the basement, not giving her food for days. But luckily, a man named Daniel Ring, who had come from the Ministry Of Magic, had a **talk** with her father and managed to pursue him.She had practically been thrown out of her own house and asked to never return again. Daniel had shrugged it off by saying that she could stay with him.

Daniel was a nervous looking man in his thirties; he always wore a tawny old robe and a strange pointy hat. His gray eyes were always twitching, and Gracie could tell that he had many phobias. He and Gracie had developed a daughter-father bond and he said he would be more than happy to have her over. He also had a wife, who he spoke quiet fondly about, apparently she was three years elder to him and also worked in the Ministry as a receptionist.

Daniel, or Dan for short, had carelessly left Gracie standing on platform 9 ¾, overlooking the fact that this was her first time in the wizarding world.

Gracie took in a deep breath and made her way inside the Hogwarts Express. It was of bright red color and the interiors were warm and welcoming. Gracie fidgeted around trying to find a compartment, but most of them were packed with students.Finally after searching for a long time, Gracie found a compartment that had three boys. One of them looked at her and smirked. Gracie smiled nervously before asking.

"Umm...Can I have a seat here, most of the train seems full...?"

The boys grinned before nodding slightly, Gracie smiled again, unaware of the three boys checking her out. She mumbled a thank you before sitting opposite a boy with platinum blond hair. "I'm Gracie, Gracie Turner." She said shyly as the boys continued smirking.

"I'm Lucius Malfoy, These two are, Crabbe and Goyle." He said referring to the other two boys.

"This must be your first year, I assume?" Lucius continued.

Gracie nodded, she was rather surprised, she hadn't expected people to be so, friendly.

After she had settled down Lucius spoke.

"Don't mind me asking, but Turner? I've never heard of any wizarding family by that name."

Gracie's smile dropped a little as she started playing with a strand of her thick brown hair.

"Well my parents aren't wizards, they are muggles..." she trailed off.

Lucius had reacted violently to the word muggle, he had got up with a start and grabbed Gracie's hand painfully before pushing her out of the compartment. Gracie landed harshly on the floor, bumping her head on the compartments door. Salty tears spilled from her eyes as Lucius Mafoy spat word of disgust at her.

"A mudblood? A filthy little mudblood had the nerve to even talk to me?!"

"How dare you, you pathetic filth! I'll make sure your hands get cut off for this!"

Gracie stared at the floor, tears trickling off her face. It seemed every one in the train had abandoned what they were doing and were pouring in from everywhere just to have a look at her. Gracie felt like a freak on display. Maybe her father was right, she didn't belong here, she was a freak!

"Now, Now Malfoy, a little to harsh on the lady, aren't we?"

Gracie looked up. There was a spark of hope in her eyes as she gaped at her savior. He looked no older than her, but he had a charm to everything he did. His glossy black hair fell gracefully on his handsome face, partially covering his deep gray eyes. He was dressed casually in a pair of baggy denim jeans and a loose white t-shirt. For a second Gracie was flattered, almost stunned.

Lucius smiled smugly and patted the boy on his back ,"Black, so good to see you again!" he said half-heartedly. Gracie's stomach lurched as her rising hope drowned again. The boy rolled his eyes, apparently not amused by Lucius.

"Seems rather different of you to go insulting girls, of course, not unless she has declared that she is another one of your children's mother" Black commented casually as Lucius just gave him a dry smile." This mudblood..." he said point at Gracie like she was trash," ...Dared to enter my compartment, and stand in front of me like an equal!"

"I'll have to go to school and take a bath, being so close to filth you know." Black said making a face. Lucius beamed, almost as if Black had said the most sensible thing in ages.

(A/N :I'm sick of using 'Black'!!)

"Ah, finally getting on the right track I see, Sirius" Lucius smirked.

Sirius just stared at him like he was mad. "I was referring to you, mate!" Sirius frowned sliding away from Lucius as fast as he could.

Sirius Black helped Gracie up quickly, grabbed her stuff and rushed out of there as fast as he could. Even he was not stupid enough to pick a fight with the fifth years. Gracie followed close behind him, not wanting to be left behind.

Gracie didn't know who he was or why he was helping her, all she knew was that she had to get away from Malfoy and his group. Sirius walked on before stopping in front of a compartment, "You can sit with us if want." He said. Gracie nodded not knowing what to expect. Sirius gave her a charming grin before opening the compartment door and disappearing inside. Gracie followed slowly. Inside, sat three more boys.

"Hey guys, look who is joining us." Sirius beamed.

All the boys looked at her and muttered a hey or a hello. Gracie smiled slightly before taking a seat next to a messy haired boy, right opposite Sirius.

"Hi there, I'm James, James Potter, I suppose you've heard of me?" He said loudly. Gracie glanced at Sirius nervously, she was afraid of letting them know that she was a mudblood.

"No..actualyy...I'm...I'm..a mudblood."

She whispered in a small voice. James frowned at her, along with almost everyone else in the compartment.

"You're a muggle born, mudblood is an insult, try not using it." Sirius said after a phase of silence.

"Is it...bad to be a mud..muggle born?" Gracie asked not sure of herself.

"Not at all!! " James replied,

"It is absolutely normal, I think. Anyway, stuck up losers who can't get enough of their **pure bloods,** use that term, just ignore it." He said making some funny hand movements that made Gracie laugh.

"Anyway, I'm Sirius Black, pleasure meeting you." Sirius said taking Gracie's hand and gently kissing it. Gracie blushed but covered it by commenting on it.

"The pleasure is all mines, as long as my hand is the only thing you kiss."  
Sirius grinned as James cracked up.

"I'm Remus Lupin." A sick looking boy said smiling at her. Gracie noticed many scars and bruises on his arms and face. Gracie smiled at him, but couldn't help but wonder if he was physically abused.

"And that is Peter Pettigrew" James said point at a small watery eyed boy. He was rather plump with blue eyes and light blond hair (A/N: Someone please tell me what was Pettigrew's hair color!)

Gracie smiled, the heavy knot in her stomach had lifted, maybe Hogwarts wasn't going to be so bad after all.

"I'm Gracie Turner." She said a little more confidently.


	2. Knowing The Guys

Chapter 2Facts About The Guys.

The Hogwarts express had finally reached Hogsmeade station. Gracie got down with her new found friends; she was dressed in the plain black robes of the first years. Remus had told her that their robed would change as soon as they were sorted into their houses.

There was Gryffindor, a house for the students who were brave and courageous. Slytherin took in all the pure blood and basically consisted of people like Malfoy. Ravenclaw took in all the smart and witty students while Hufflepuff took all those who remained. Gracie was convinced that she would be in Hufflepuff. James wanted to be in Gryffindor and Peter wanted to be with him. Remus didn't mind getting into Ravenclaw and Sirius honestly didn't care.

Time seemed to blur by for Gracie, in no time, she was in a small boat to Hogwarts. She sat there dazed, staring at her reflection in the water. She had lost James, Peter, Sirius and was sharing a boat with Remus and two more boys. Gracie noticed how quiet Remus always was. She couldn't help but wonder where he had got all those wounds from. "I had an accident." Remus said noticing Gracie staring at him.

She blushed and nodded her head. 

"Are you also a pure blood?" Gracie asked cautiously.

"No, I'm a half blood, my mother is a muggle and my father is a wizard."

"Oh." Gracie mumbled.

The rest of the journey towards Hogwarts was in silence. Gracie could see the Hogwarts castle in front of her, its magnificent towers spreading across the sky. Gracie hadn't realized how big it was until they reached the shore. She gasped. It was the most beautiful place she had seen. She wondered if it was originally a palace where Kings lived. Gracie had read that most of the castles owned by kings and feudal lords were turned into universities like Oxford and Cambridge.(A/N: Lol Sj, ring any bells?)

Hagrid lead them to the gates of the castle. Gracie had spotted James and Sirius.

"Missed me?" Sirius asked playfully.

Gracie just rolled her eyes. By now she had figured out that Black was a major flirt that could even make Pettigrew blush. Gracie looked ahead to see a tall, black-haired witch in deep ruby robes. Her hair pulled back tightly into a bun and she had a stern, meaningful look on her face.

"Welcome to Hogwarts, I'm Professor McGonagall, the head of Gryffindor house." she said.

"The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats, you will be sorted into four different houses. They are, Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff..."

Gracie didn't bother listening to more. She had heard about all of it in the Hogwarts Express.

"The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minuets in front of rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourself up and **behave**." She said glaring at the now snickering James who was laughing over a joke Sirius had passed. 

"Whats up with her?" James asked in-between laughs. 

Professor McGonagall led the first years through a pair of double doors into the Great hall. Gracie had never seen such a place in her life. It was lit by thousands of candles which were floating in thin air. The hall had four tables on which the rest of the students were sitting. Another table at the end of the hall was occupied by teachers and the headmaster, Albus Dumbledore. The ceiling of the hall had been bewitched to look like the sky outside and was now sparkling with millions of tiny stars.

Gracie had not been listening to McGonagall and snapped back to reality when she heard McGonagall call out Sirius's name.

"Black, Sirius." She said, as he lazily made his way to a hat which was placed on top of a stool. McGonagall placed the old hat on his head as he sat down. There was a momentary silence after which the hat shouted.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Sirius shrugged as he walked over to the Gryffindor table but Gracie could see James grinning from beside her.

"Earl, Samantha."

A short girl with dirty blond hair stumble out of the line and put on the hat.

"HUFFLEPUFF!" the hat shouted. 

Gracie tapped her foot impatiently, this was such a drag. 

"Evans, Lily." McGonagall called as a small red haired girl came up and put on the hat. Gracie saw James mouth fall open as he gawked at the girl. "Wow!" she heard him whisper as the hat placed her in Gryffindor. A while later, almost every one had been sorted out, James, Remus and Peter had all gone to Gryffindor. Gracie still stood their uncomfortably as a boy named Severus Snape was placed into Slytherin. Gracie immediately hated all Slytherins, Malfoy sure hadn't set a good example. 

"Turner, Gracie." She heard McGonagall call out. Gracie gulped, she was shaking slightly, her legs feeling like jelly. What if the Sorting Hat called her a mudblood and asked her to leave? She nervously sat down. From the corner of her eye, she could see James and Sirius waving madly, almost trying to calm her. Gracie grinned as McGonagall placed the hat on her head.

"Hmm...A muggle born I see, hmm..."

Gracie's smile vanished as she paled slightly.

"Intelligent, no doubt, but careless, lazy...defiantly not Ravenclaw...Brave, very brave indeed. And loyal, ah! I know just what to do with you..."

Gracie closed her eyes and muttered a small prayer under her breath, she didn't want to go to Slytherin nor Hufflepuff, her friends were all in Gryffindor, was being in Gryffindor just wishful thinking?...

"GRYFFINDOR!!!" 

Gracie's opened her eyes, grinning from ear to ear. She hopped off the stool and nearly ran toward the Gryffindor table, taking a seat beside Remus. 

"I can't believe I'm with you guys!" she squealed. Remus patted her back as Sirius gave her thumbs up. Gracie noticed James still staring at Lily Evans, who by now was more than aware of his rude ogling. "She is beautiful!" James muttered not taking his eyes off her. Gracie laughed.

"Maybe I can get her to talk to you." She offered.

James's face lit up.

"Really! Would you do that?" James asked.

Gracie nodded. All of them chatted as Remus discussed classes with some elder students.

"So Gracie, I wonder if we have to 'share' room." Sirius asked cheekily.

Gracie cocked an eyebrow before muttering a 'You wish!' 

First year seemed to pass by extremely fast. She, James and Sirius had become the best of friends, and by the grace of God, she and Sirius were NOT sharing a room. Remus was a typical bookworm, and Peter was a total suck up, always following, James, his idol around. Never the less, they had all become great friends. Months went by quickly and Gracie found herself, yet again on the Hogwarts Express, heading to James's house along with Sirius. Her parents had disowned her and not replied to a single letter she had sent.

At the end of first year, Gracie had learnt this.

_1 Sirius Black was a worthless, dim witted playboy who had dated nearly ten girls in a month._

_2 Sirius didn't miss a single chance to hit on her._

_3 James Potter was head over heels in love with Lily Evans._

_4 Lily Evans hated James Potter._

_5 Peter Pettigrew practiced acting like James in the bathroom._

_6 She, James and Sirius had broken the 'Most detentions in a day' record and almost needed a time turner to attend all of them._

_7 Remus Lupin disappeared every month to visit his sick mother._

_8 The scars on his body made Gracie wonder if Remus's mom was related to Jack The Ripper._

_9 Severus Snape was a git._

_10 So was Malfoy._

_11 Christmas was extremely lonely. _

_12 Hexing Malfoy, when he called her a mudblood, was fun..._

_13 Peter had a secret crush on Poppy, the school nurse._

_14 Sirius was a worthless dimwitted..._

"Worthless? Dimwitted? Playboy?! Gracie don't you love me anymore!" Sirius said dramatically after reading what Gracie was writing in her journal.

Gracie grinned, "I love you as much as I love James, Sirius." She replied.

James head shot up on the mention of his name.

"I'm sorry Gracie my love, but my heart belongs to fair, Miss. Lily Evans..."

He ended with a dramatic sigh.

"Jamie dear, she has been rejecting you all year, don't you ever give up?" Gracie asked.

"Not until my dying day!"

Gracie rolled her eyes, slamming her journal shut ant stuffing it into her bag.

"Loopy, you sure you can't join us?" she asked Remus, who as usual, was reading a book.

Remus shook his head, not bothering to look up, they had been over this a million times.

Remus was going to visit his dying aunt Claira and Peter was going to France.

She was going to live with the Potters for the summer, just like the next six summers of her life.


End file.
